Perfect
by Asylum132
Summary: Perfection is truly one of the most beautiful words... to Uzumaki Naruto the only person worthy of being truly "perfect" in his eyes is his love Sasuke, will love bloom? or will the blondes desire for perfection lead to heartbreak?, Read to find out...


So the inspiration for this fic came from me laying in bed at like midnight realizing that nobody loves me (romantically), so I got all Goth, Emo and lonely, plus through the miracle of all of those factors combining into a semi-physical aura of pure depression I started to cry, yes cry, but then the light that is inspiration came across my withered form and bitch-slapped the mere meager beginnings of truth into my gloomy minuscule mind awakening me from the evils of despondency before merrily skipping away to wherever the hell it came from, so yeah...

If yous understood that you gets a cookie! (of 'n beskuit as jy Suid Afrikaans is!)

**Warning!:** This story is a SasuNaru fic (BoyxBoy) don't like, don't read.

This story contains scenes of homosexuality, both somewhat sexually and romantically

**"Naruto"** is property of Masashi Kishimoto, and as such I do not own the Manga and/or the Anime.

* * *

><p><strong>Perfect<strong>

'Perfection... what a beautiful word.'

To someone like him perfection was something he could never achieve, he could only witness it and admire it from afar.

To him perfection was everything, the sun, the moon and the stars, **everything**.

For without perfection he could not see, touch or smell, for without perfection he could not breathe... he could not **live**.

For without perfection he would be gone, lost... **insane**.

For to just catch a glimpse of perfections smile he would tear the Heavens themselves apart again and again.

because...

because... to him perfection was the only thing that meant anything to him, without it... without it...

To him perfections skin was a delicious white, a pale that not even the moons beauty could match, so flawless and smooth that even porcelain of the highest quality paled in comparison, to him perfections hair was a black so beautiful that midnight itself hid in envy, so beautiful a colour the night sky tried to emulate it, so soft, so silken that any who had touched it fell to their knees and openly wept in awe, perfections eyes are his master and him their slave, eyes that changed so much when showing different emotions yet stayed so similar; anger, happiness, sadness these emotions shine within those gorgeous orbs, so perfectly shaped they make his heart miss a beat one minute and swell the next, perfections body to him needs no explanation for perfection would not be perfection if it were not that of a God Sexually, Physically and mentally.

To him Perfection was his love, his one and only, HIS Sasuke...

* * *

><p>As he laid there panting trying to regain his breath after their 4th round of sex, Uzumaki Naruto felt his heart swell as he laid there next to the warm figure of the one he loved, snuggling deeper into the covers to hide his blush Naruto gently wrapped his arms around Sasuke's muscled waist and tightly hugged himself closer to the raven, how long had he waited to do this?, usually after sex Naruto would quickly get up without a word and take a shower to clean himself up, too hesitant to actually look back and tell Sasuke how he really felt, leaning against the shower tiles crying silently as the streams of hot water rinsed his body, not again, never again, tonight he wasn't going to back down, snuggling closer to his Sasuke-kun Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat and unwrapped himself from the covers.<p>

"Sasuke... kun?" asked the blonde nervously his oceanic blue eyes finding the wall very interesting, his whiskered cheeks tinted a soft pink and chewing on his bottom lip nervously.

"Hn?" replied the Uchiha monotonously, eyes closed.

"Can I ask you something?" asked the blonde weakly, his cheeks going a darker shade of red.

"I don't know can you?" stated Sasuke flatly.

"M-may I a-ask you a question... then?" replied Naruto shaking nervously.

"You know you can Naruto, just ask" sighed the raven in a softer tone.

"..." hesitating a bit, the blondes hands tightened their grip on the covers, how could he just ask?, it wasn't that easy!

"S-Sasuke-kun do you love me?" blurted a nervous Naruto, un-shed tears in his eyes and a desperate tone to his voice.  
>"E-even if you don't can't we just try like, you know... a-a relationship?" added the blonde desperately before pressing his face into Sasuke's chest to try and hide the blush on his face and hugging the raven even more.<p>

"..."

Sasuke didn't say a thing, using his hands he took hold of Naruto's which were wrapped around his waist and broke the blondes death-grip on him before shoving said blonde off of him, not caring about the hurt look he got in return, he then rolled over and stood up from the bed.

"Sasuke-kun, w-where..?" asked Naruto, tears sliding down his cheeks and voice breaking in the process.

Sasuke just kept quiet and collected his clothes before getting dressed, putting on his boxers, pulling on his pants, slipping into his shirt, fixing his belt and stepping into his shoes he tried to leave but as soon as he took a step towards the door he was caught from behind.

"NO!" screamed a hysterical Naruto catching the now fully clothed raven in a desperate hug, "don't leave, please Sasuke don't leave, it was a mistake, just a stupid mistake!" sobbed the blonde hugging Sasuke closer to him, turning around to face Naruto he saw the blondes face, scared, broken and lost, then all of a sudden the blondes expression changed to that of an insane sudden understanding, eyes swollen and red from crying taking on the look of a madman, "I know, h-how about we just sit down, just sit down and, and... sleep!, that's it... yes sleep!" offered Naruto in a disturbingly neutral tone of voice; his once vibrant and beautiful ocean-blue eyes dead.

"Naruto, I have NEVER loved you." answered Sasuke with his bangs covering his eyes, "this was always just sex, NOTHING more and nothing less." finished the raven coldly; not caring that the desperate blonde still clung to him for dear life, because that's what he was to Naruto... his entire life.

Naruto didn't say a word, his grip on Sasuke simply went limp and his arms fell; dropping to his knees the blondes tears began to flow anew, streaming down his cheeks and falling on to the floor, even after Sasuke had left he just sat there letting the hot tears run down his cheeks and his heart feeling as if it had shattered into a million pieces like a cheep mirror.

because... to Naruto perfection was the only thing that meant anything to him any more, without it... without it... he just didn't work, he couldn't function... he couldn't breathe, without his slice of perfection Naruto ceased to be...

Without it... Naruto lost everything worth living for.

* * *

><p>I was VERY depressed when I made this.. and now I've fixed it up a little.<p>

For those of you who are not from South Africa the mystery language is Afrikaans, kind of like a mix of French, German, Dutch, and some other little bits taken from other languages, it started off as a "slang" language and grew from there, it was originally called "Kitchen Dutch", and so ends Asylum's little third world language lesson. **^-^**

Thank You for reading!

~Asylum132


End file.
